Into the Past
by Uchiha B
Summary: Okay, she could deal with ending up in a time that was even further into the past than the Sengoku Era. But dealing with the possessive child form of Sesshoumaru, the great and terrible InuPapa, and the haughty SessMom was where Kagome crossed the line, SessKag, told in drabbles
1. The Child Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'Power.'_

It was the only thing that Sesshoumaru could think of as his silvery hair seemed to stand on end and he unconsciously bristled much like a cat.

His golden eyes narrowed as he lifted his nose high in the air and inhaled deeply, trying to scent out the source of the incredible power he could sense within the atmosphere.

Never before had he sensed intensity in such a way – at least, from what he could tell, it was the opposite of his own energy and that of his parents.

_'A holy one.'_

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened in disgust and he moved quickly towards the origin, _'I should end it now before it can become a potential threat to the Western Lands.'_

Perhaps Mother would finally be proud if he did.

When he came upon it, the young Taiyoukai was rather surprised to see a well in the clearing where he could sense the now receding power was coming from. He approached it carefully, not wanting to end up as another Youkai victim of purification.

The grass underneath his feet sizzled when his claws began to drip acid and he peered over the well's edge. His eyes widened when he spotted the crumpled form of an unconscious human female, though it wasn't her appearance that startled him.

No, what startled him was– _'How is this possible?!' _Sesshoumaru frowned deeply and stared down at the well's bottom while he wondered if his nose was actually deceiving him.

It was _his _scent.

And it was all over her.


	2. A Witch?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

What–?

What could this possibly mean?!

_'This Sesshoumaru does not understand,' _The young Taiyoukai thought with deeply furrowed brows as he stared down at the unconscious human girl, _'How?'_

How could a mere mortal wench have _his _scent all over her?

With that thought, Sesshoumaru quickly jumped down and landed gracefully upon the ground near the girl's head. He crouched down, taking a large chunk of her long hair in his hand (without being gentle about it either) and inhaled deeply.

His eyes widened.

Never had he smelt anything so... _good _before.

_'She cannot be human.' _Sesshoumaru concluded, recalling his Mother telling him that all humans were inferior creatures who possessed absolutely no hygiene and therefore, rarely washed themselves.

So why did this one smell pleasant?

"A witch?" The demon snarled, immediately releasing the girl's hair and unconsciously moving back until he hit the wall of the well.

But as soon the thought hit it, it faded just as swiftly and he almost felt like sighing as his sheer stupidity.

The girl was one of those dreaded Holy Beings – blessed by the Kami themselves in order to protect humanity from superior beings such as himself.

She could not be a witch.

"Itai..."

Sesshoumaru almost jumped up in surprise when a pained groan came from the human girl and his body shifted into a tense stance automatically.

He watched with wary eyes as she slowly lifted her head, revealing rather strange eyes for a human (he couldn't recall _ever _seeing a human with blue eyes) before said orbs widened with disbelief after she stared at him for a few silent moments.

"_S-Sesshoumaru_!?"


	3. Back Even Further

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"_S-Sesshoumaru_!?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the sight of the kid staring down at her (who was probably just as shocked as she was) and she couldn't help but to wonder if she had hit her head on the way down.

The being standing before her was, without a doubt, a child and also most definitely Sesshoumaru at the same time.

Yet how was that even possible!?

"How do you know my name, human wench?" Sesshoumaru snarled at her, clearly angry that she had even spoke before he had a chance to question her, "Are you a spy?!"

_'What is going on?' _Kagome thought, scrambling up as best she could in the small space of the well while trying to keep a little bit of distance between them, "Sesshoumaru, what happened to you? Why are you so... _small_!?"

"Answer my question, human girl!" Sesshoumaru demanded, allowing his claws to drip acid once more to appear more threatening, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Kagome!" The Miko placed her hand on her chest as she gestured to herself, "You know, the one who travels around with your brother!"

"I have no brother," Sesshoumaru said flatly, causing her to blink in surprise, "If you do not answer this Sesshoumaru right now, I will rip out your throat."

"Are you saying you do not know who Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked blankly before it finally hit her and she was suddenly staring at the well walls with utter disbelief, _'Is this...?'_

Had she travelled _even_ further back in time?


End file.
